El Otro lado de la Historia
by todo el mundo Brony
Summary: luego de ser enviado a la Guardia Real Bruno debe afrontar nuevos desafios solo sin la ayuda de cristian (el no hacia casi nada XD) donde conocera amistades que lo pondran a prueba. En el camino se encuentra con la posibiladad de tener nuevos amigos en los cuales se ayudaran codo a codo en la lucha contra el "trafico de carne" siendo indirectamente enemigo de su mas fiel amigo...
1. La otra cara de la moneda

HOOOOOOOLAAAA AMIGOS BRONYS

QUIERO COMENZAR ESTE FIC CON LOS SIGUIENTES DETALLES

1)ESTE FIC RELATARA EL OTRO LADO DE HISTORIA (LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA XD) Y TENDRA COMO PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES A BRUNO Y UNA INVITADA ESPECIAL

2)CON SUS REVIEW TOMEN EN CUENTA DE QUE SI TIENE BUENAS OPINIONES, PODRE CONTINUARLO YA QUE SI NO MUESTRA NINGUNA ATENCION DE USTEDES LECTORES, ME VERE OBLIGADO A DEJARLO PUES TENGO OTROS DOS FIC QUE ESCRIBIR (tengo otros dos fic´s que alimentar XD)

3)GENERALMENTE NO ESTOY SEGURO SI SEGUIRA LA HISTORIA DE BRUNO O DE ESTAR CON LAS MANE 6 YA QUE EL ESTA EN "ENTRENAMIENTO" Y INVENTANDO ARMAMENTO PARA LA REALESA

Y ESPERO PUEDA LLEGAR A TENER ALGO QUE VER CON LAS SEIS PONYS YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE EL FIN DE SEGUIR COMO DICE EL TITULO "EL OTRO LADO DE LA HISTORIA" Y ESO CONLLEVA A NO SABER CASI NADA DE CRIS O LAS SEIS PROTAGONISTAS, TALVES DE LAS PRINCESAS Y ESO

4)ESPERO RECOMENDACIONES Y ESTOY CONSIDERANDO UNAS COSAS PARA LA HISTORIA

SIN MAS QUE DECIR...EMPESEMOS

Capitulo 1:La otra cara de la moneda...

luego de que cristian haya dado su discurso, yo me empesaba a querer cagar de risa por el chiste para niños de 5 años que acabo de decir cristian

todos lo ponys se marchan del lugar inconcientes de lo que paso a los bordes de ponyvill pero sabiendo que pueden dormir tranquilos...

en el castillo de twilight la princesa celestia llega al lugar para llevarse a uno de los humanos...

princesa celestia:hola twilight...como les fue?

twilight:princesa...todo fue un exito

celestia:que bien! ¿bruno,estas listo para acompañarme? a cierto toma humano (le lansa a cristian una bolsa de bist) aqui tienes algo de recompensa por ayudarnos a detener a los ponys que nadie te pidio que lo hicieras

bruno:estoy listo

cristian:sierto que te vas,pense que era mentira

bruno:sabes que no siempre estare al lado tuyo para salvarte el culo,twilight y sus amigas me sorprendieron con todo el entusiasmo que pusieron alla afuera

cristian:serto

bruno:cubrete,si no quieres que te hagan polvo

cristian:seguro bro

bruno:bueno cris nos vemos en un mes

cristian:seguro bruno...a bruno!

bruno:(caminando al lado de celestia) si?

cristian:bañate mas de dos veces al mes ¿quieres? ya empiesas a oler a mierda

bruno:vete al carajo!

celestia enciende su cuerno y se transporta a canterlot junto a bruno...

cuando se van cristian queda con la cara mirando donde antes estaba bruno y celestian ahora,nada...una mirada al vacio...una mirada perdida en la nada

y aqui empiesa...

al transportarnos, estabamos en un lugar tranquilo, yo estaba medio "shockeado" por el repentino "viaje"

bruno:oye! avisame cuando hagas eso (y me desplomo en el suelo con un plelito quemandoce)

celestia:levantate humano (con mi magia apago su pelito en llamas) es bueno que hayas aceptado proteger estas tierras...

bruno:por supuesto princesa, equestria eh? ya se que no soy de aqui y todo eso, asi que mejor te ahorras el discurso ¿vale?

celestia:se nota que me has tomado por sorpresa joven humano, mejor dicho guardia bruno

bruno:guardia bruno? mmm me gusta! y a que viene esto ¿que es lo que una gran princesa puede nesecitar de un simple humano? ¿eh?

celestia:tu dimelo ¿en que puedes contribuir a mi guardia de ponys?

bruno:supongo que en algo que en verdad sabemos hacer...mmm ¿armas? (mientras miraba su pistola que estaba en el bolso)

celestia:ARMAS?! perdon por el tono pero, al igual que todos aqui, lo ultimo que queremos hablar es sobre ese tema

bruno:pues nose

celestia:pero viendo que los grifos y otras razas tambien estan "actualisando" sus metodos defencivos ¿por que no nosotros?

bruno:normalmente hablas asi?

celestia:no, al cabo viendo lo que te acabo de contar, supongo que te dare acceso a los talleres para que puedas mostrarme algo de tu inteligencia

(una imagen de una equestria sumida en el caos aparece por un segundo) aparte que seras veneficiado financieramente (una equestria aun peor aparece) PERO con una vigilancia constante...(una nueva imagen de una equestria con el 1% mas de armonia aparece oooooow)

bruno:vigilancia? que clase de vigilancia

celestia:una comun guardia bruno, nada fuera del otro mundo

bruno:excelente! ¿cuando empieso?

celestia:mañana mismo guardia bruno

bruno:bueno celestia...gracias por el trabajo y mañana nos vemos

me fui del lugar acompañado de una azafata que estaba algo "sorprendida" por verme

¿un humano? ella dijo que escucho que esa es el nombre de mi raza y todo eso

al fin y al cabo ya me acoste...

mientras bruno empesa a pensar las cosas, en la habitacion de celestia estaba una joven pony de pelaje color azul ojos del mismo color y crin negra, cubierta por una tunica blanca, salio de entre las sombras para hablar con ella

?:hola celestia...

celestia:no tendrias que estar en tu puesto? o ¿que haces aca?

?:solo queria ver al nuevo invitado o mejor dicho...a mi nuevo compañero

celestia:no se si es que el esta apto para hacer "viajes" por aqui

?:oooh celestia! no seas tan miedosaaa...encambio ¿el no fue el que vencio al gran Otup? el traficante de carne ¿estoy equivocada?

celestia:realmente el no- (interrumpida)

?:que no se hable mas celestia, el sera mi nuevo compañero y listo, aparte...tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle ¿sabes?

celestia:nose que tengas en mente giovanni pero seas lo que estas planeando sabes que tienes que hablarlo con migo

giovanni:celestia ¿que estoy haciendo ahoraaaa?

celestia:pues ¿hablando con migo?

giovanni:exacto! un aplaud- dijo dijo quiero decir galopeen por celestia (mientras chocaba mis cascos contra el suelo)

celestia:esta bien giovanni...bruno sera tu nuevo compañero

giovanni:¿Bruno? ese nombre me agrada ¿sabes donde esta ahora?

celestia:esta en su habitacion...la azafata lo llevo ¿por que preguntas?

giovanni:por nada mi querida princesa...por na-da, bueno ces nos vemos, me invitaron a Montrial Rise, los guardias y yo queremos festejar sobre lo que paso

celestia:la voz corre rapido ¿eh?

giovanni:nada que la carta de un pequeña amiga no pueda informa JE, chau ces

celestia:chau...

giovanni corrio hacia una ventana y al estar 3 segundos desplegados en el aire con los ojos cerrados, desplego con majestuocidad sus alas sacandoce la tunica dejando verla bien...

giovanni:mmm geek... hasta mañana celestia

mientras celestia miraba a su leal soldado irse por la ventana una cara de preocupacion se formaba en su cara...

celestia:espero que no seas muy duro con el...¿por que seras tan asi giovanni?

sirviente:mmm perdon princesa pero aqui tiene el pastel que ordeno

celestia:(aun mirando a la ventana) dejalo a un lado y gracias

sirviente:esta bien princesa, que pase buenas noches

al escuchar el sonido de la puerta ella galopeo rapido hacia una cuchara para ir luego al pastel y comerlo con una cara de preocupacion...

luna:hermana...¿otra ves? ¿por que siempre comes tantos pasteles cada ves que te preocupas?

celestia:¿por que siempre juegas esos "videojuegos" casi todo el dia?

luna:jaque mate, esta bien hermana te dejare...acuerdate de tu dietaaaa

mientras tanto con brunete

bruno:aaaaaa ¿bueno...ahora que? mejor voy a escuchar musica con el mp3 de cristian, jajaja que pendejo no puedo creer que no haya notado que se lo saque, igual tarde o muy tarde se encontrara la nota que le deje, tiene fuerza pero no inteligencia, bueno mejor ya descansar que estoy algo adolorido por lo que paso hoy...

bruno se puso a descansar pues mañana...le espera un dia muuuuy largo, especialmente porque ya hay tendra un tema muy dificil que discutir con cierta pony y ella lo esta mirando por la ventana...

giovanni:(en su mente:es verdad... y pensar que era mentira sobre el otro humano JE que cosa ¿como es que llegaron? supongo que se lo tengo que preguntar mañana ya que vencio al gran Utop, ese maldito anduvo poniendo las cosas muy dificiles,aparte de que crecio en la tierra de los grifos debe ser por eso que no es tan tonto como creia, bueno mejor ya irme pues parece sentirse vigilado)

7 horas mas tarde...

el sol esta siendo levantado por celestia mientras su hermana lo esta bajando,mientras bruno esta roncando por cansando

giovanni se encontraba atras de la puerta de la habitacion de bruno mientras lo miraba...

giovanni:(pensando:mmm ¿estara despierto? de seguro como fue contratado en la guardia debe estar despierto y vistiendoce, ya que para entrar a la guardia real hay que ser muy estric *escucho un ronquido* to? ESTA DURMIENDO! ¡mejor le dare la bienvenida al estilo giovanni!)

entro por la puerta muy sigilosamente hasta estar cerca de bruno...

giovanni:(le gritare y se asustara, luego lo mando a su puesto jejeje)

bruno:hablando dormido:gracias por la gasiosa uuuh creo que voy a eruptar beeeeeeeeeeee!

de hay bruno le erupto en la cara a giovanni lo que proboco que perdiera la cordura

giovanni:baaaa! *escupe* ¡TENI LA BOCA ABIERTA!

bruno:eh? ¡¿pero que?!

bruno se levanto derepente y fue a agarra su arma que estaba en su mochila y apunto a giovanni

bruno:QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUI?! ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES?

giovanni:OOOOH (retrosedo y me paro en dos patas mientras que las delanteras la levanto arriba) soy un soldado de celestia y vengo a levantarte...jajaja! (me rio con nerviosismo)

bruno:oh (con tono tranquilisante) lo siento, perdon por mi reaccion

giovanni:no hay problema

de hay cambio mi cara a una de enojo y voy hacia bruno, antes de que vuelva a querer intentar algo le hago una llave y lo retengo imvilisado...

giovanni:tranquilo que no te hare nada ¿eh?

bruno:m-me es-estas a-hor...can

giovanni:que dices?

lo mira directo a la cara y tiene casi lo ojos muy resaltados, de hay lo suelta

bruno:(con la cara muy roja empiesa a retomar el aire) uno salva ponyvill y asi le agradecen ¿eh?

giovanni:creo que me pase un poco de mano digo digo casco jejeje

bruno:dijiste man- (la pony me tapa la boca con su casco)

giovanni:no escuchaste nada (le saco mi casco) bueno como te decia, solo vengo a levantarte...celestia y luna te llaman

bruno:bueno gracias

giovanni:pero ya ven y ¡VISTETE POR TODOS LOS SANTOS!

bruno:eh? (note que no tenia mi ropa puesta aparte de mi boxer y me pongo mas rojo que al ser ahorcado por la pony) jejeje (y me voy atras de mi cama) supongo que ya puedes irte

giovanni:claro...oye (bruno:que?) regla numero 1#:nunca dejes de apuntar al enemigo ¿entendido?

bruno:(mientras me ponia mi pantalon) seguro ¿puedes dejar de mirarme?

giovanni:ya mejor me voy...

ya fuera del lugar empesaba a caminar por los pasillos...

giovanni:(pensando:tiene reflejos...pero los utilisa demaciado tarde aparte ¡TIENE UN ARMA! si no estoy mal es de calibre 44...con eso te podes romper la mano! digo digo casco! ¿tengo que empesar a dejar de usar la palabra "mano"? naaaaaa me confundire las veces que quiera y ya!)

mientras tanto bruno...

bruno:que rara pony! carajo ¿acaso no sabe tocar la puerta? bueno no importa

mientras me vestia,me pusi la ropa que me dio rarity ¿si es que se llama asi? de echo no me acuerdo...luego me fui a lo de celestia y luna,debo admitir que TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD! esa pony que me levanto, me dijo que celestia y luna me buscaban PERO no en que parte del castillo

bruno:al fin! ya llegue ¿alguna novedad princesa?

princesa celestia:bueno bruno ¿te acuerdas lo que hablamos añoche?

bruno:si princesa

princesa celestia:mejor llamame celestia porque o si no tardas mucho,bueno el punto es que como ya sabes, tendras que cumplir un horario de 2 horas

luna:y como parte extra,tendras que vigilar el patio real

bruno:ni que fuera el patio de mentira! jajaja bueno pero ¿de que hora hasta que hora?

luna:desde las 23:00 hasta las 1:00

bruno:no hay problema luna

luna:que bien, porque esperamos no tengas sueño a esas horas

bruno:es un reto? porque si es un reto veras como lo supero

celestia:bueno para no hacer tan larga la visita, uno de mis guardias mas leales te escoltara hasta el taller

de hay sale giovanni

bruno:oh este tipo!

celestia:giovanni ¿puedes llevarlo al taller?

giovanni:no te hagas problema princesa

luna:bueno bruno nos despedimos ya que ahora tenemos trabajo reales que hacer

bruno:esperen! antes de que se vallan ¿el desayuno?

celestia:a antes de que se me olvide

hace aparecer una tarjeta y me la entrega

celestia:con esto comeras en el comedor de los guardias y sin que te cobre

bruno:gracias? bueno chau princesas

celestia:chau guardia bruno

luna:nos vemos...

luego se van del lugar y me dejan con giovanni

giovanni:te vas a quedar parado hay o queloke?!

bruno:eh? perdon mejor ya vamos

mientras van por el castillo...

bruno:lo unico que quiero que sepas es que eres la peor persona digo pony para despertar otro

giovanni:JA tus ronquidos se escuchaban hasta en la puerta!

bruno:pues si supieras lo que hice ayer, no te estarias burlando de mi

giovanni:pues ya se que tu has derrotado al gran Otup de Niven ¿no?

bruno:no realmente,de echo (abri una puerta) el que lo derroto fue mi amigo cristian

giovanni:OTRO HUMANO?!

bruno:como es que sabes esa palabra? que yo sepa nunca mencione la palabra "humano" ¿acaso me has estado vigilando o algo?

bruno decia eso mientras hacia retroseder a giovanni con una mirada sospechante,hasta que cerro los ojos y al abrirlos cambio su cara a una bromista

bruno:jajaja era broma...era broma y parece que te la creiste ¿eh?

giovanni:debo admitir que si

bruno:en total como tu trabajas para celestia, ella te habra dicho el nombre de mi raza ¿no?

giovanni:s-si eso ella me dijo (pensando:uuuf por poco pense que tenia que usar medios mas extremos)

bruno:bueno ya basta de sospechas ¿por aqui hay que crusar?

giovanni:de echo unos pasillo mas y crusamos a la derecha, luego a la izquierda,subimos unas escaleras y seguimos mas pasillo y por ultimo bajamos las escaleras hasta el sotano donde doblamos devuelta para la izquierda

bruno:(p3NsAnD0:ERROR 404 NOT FOUND) te compruenduo, oye me revuentaste la cabesa,mejor te sigo y por todo en el mundo! no me vuelvas a explicar el camino o si no me ocurrira un ERROR 404 NOT FOUND EPICO!

de hay giovanni empiesa a contener la risa tratando que bruno no la note

bruno:espera! ¿comprendiste el chiste? ¿sabes lo que significa lo que te acabo de decir?

giovanni:no no no no no,solo que con la forma en que lo dijiste, lo hiso parecer gracioso

bruno:claaaaaro (con tono sospechante) bueno sigamos

giovanni:(pensando:TENGO QUE DEJAR DE REIRME DE ESOS CHISTES HUMANOS! si es que sabe de donde provengo lo mas probable es que se quede con una cara de WTFUCK y quede traumado jajaja claro) bueno y ¿como es ese tal cristian?

bruno:haber...pendejo, irresponsable, idiota, ocacionalmente se las arregla para salirse con la suya ¿ya dije idiota?

giovanni:s-si y ¿quien vencio a Utop?

bruno:bueno en gran parte fue cristian, ya que el maldito de Utop me dio una patada y me mando a volar o como me gusta decir,me mando a la reverenda mierda y termine chocando contra un tubo gigante y de hay me desmalle

giovanni:y que paso despues?

bruno:bueno pues me desperto nose si se llamaba raimbol crash o raimbol flash de echo no me acuerdo

giovanni:raimbol dash?! ¡¿tenia pelaje colo celeste y crin del color del arcoiris?!

bruno:s-si

giovanni:aaaaaaaa! (grito de emocion) ¿conociste a las portadoras de los elmentos de la armonia?

bruno:me llegas a preguntar una pregunta asi de larga devuelta y te prometo que me quedare con tremenda cara de 404 NOT FOUND

giovanni:eeeh lo siento bueno, cuenta cuenta cuenta!

bruno:bueno,cuando me despertaron note que la princesa twilight estaba desmallada...

bruno le conto la mitad de la historia hasta llegaron al taller

giovanni:y que paso?! ¿como huiste de esa gran abalancha?

bruno:veras primero me encontre una carcacha de maquina y cuando me enoje golpee el OH MIRA ya llegamos

giovanni:pero cuantame

bruno:primero a trabajar

giovanni:pero quiero saber que paso!

bruno:me estas viendo?

giovanni:obio que te veo

bruno:bueno, al final termine saliendo y llegando a este lugar, ahora te conte la mitad de la historia ¿contenta?

le doy unas palmaditas y luego cruso hacia el taller

giovanni:aaaaa AHORA ME DEJO CON EL SUSPENSO!...¿que le habra pasado? ¿como escapo de esas toneladas de hierro? aaaa (alsando un casco al aire) te maldigo brunooooo!

bruno:ecuche eso!

giovanni:ya cague!

bruno le grito eso al otro lado de la puerta mientras se cago de risa notando que le dejo con el re suspenso a la pegaso esa

mientras ella se fue de la vista de bruno por no mirar alguien le choco...era sseik el hermano de un joven cientifico renegado que vive en ponyvill

giovanni:sseik? ¿por que tanta prisa?

sseik:giovanni! lo siento superior y hay prisa porque me llaman para vigilar los restos de lo hechos

giovanni:me moriria por ir hay...pero tengo asuntos pendientes con el humano este...

sseik:superior perdon por mi falta de respeto pero tengo apuros

giovanni:esta bien ¡mantenme al tanto guardia!

sseik:por supuesto superiora giovanni!

el recien graduado pony se fue hacia uno de los carruajes...

giovanni:mmm hay mantener vigilados a los resien graduados...mmm ¡eso rimo! jajaja

MUY BIEN ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

Como de echo no saben,este fic va mas al pedido de un seguidor mio

y bueno,este fic esta libre a pedidos de OC´s asi que no duden en mandarme MP o en los reviews no hay problema

si es que no recuedan quien es

"sseik" es el como ya saben el hermano de "kein" por eso el "cientifico renegado" y si quieren saber lo que paso en ponyvill mientras daba sus servicios

pueden pasarse por el otro fic pero "si es que vinieron por este fic, es porque leen el otro "travesia en equestria" jajaj" bueno

tambien sseik es llamado por cristian como "ssein" en ve de sseik de seguro lo hace por pura cargada jajaja

dejen sus reviews, favoritos y seguirme si quieren saber como subo los capitulos de mis tres fic´s amigos mios

hasta luego...


	2. MMM Pizza,bits y ¡PLANTAS VIOLADORAS! Dx

ALOJA AMIGOS!

aqui les vengo con el "cap 2" del "Otro Lado de la Historia" si, si lo se me tarde una eternidad pero estas son las razones

-aparte de escribir tres historias a la ves tengo que subir algunos caps a YOUTUBE de "travesia en equestria" y eso tarda un huevo...

-tengo que re-eleerme los primeros caps de "travesia en equestria" para tener un buen [orden croonologico] ejemplo:

punto de vista de:travesia en equestria:

cristian se fue al castillo luego de una conversacion...

punto de vista de:"el otro lado de la historia":

al llegar, el humano ya se habia ido...creo que lo vi dirijirse al castillo...

¿entienden?

fin del ejemplo...

-y la ultima es que, hace un par de dias llegue de mi viaje y tengo un dolor en mis piernas y un traumatismo del "bicho que te mea" ya que ellos son como los de GTA...los matas y aparecen muchos mas XD (posd:esto lo escribi cuando RECIEN llegue de mi viaje...sip escribi este cap hace muuucho y se los entrego recien meses despues X,D)

Tambien que ¿tres review´s para un solo cap? wow no me esperaba que les atragera la atencion pues, solo seria de "entretenimiento"...un entretenimiento con una gran perdida de tiempo...pero ¿valdra la pena? con sus review´s lo veremos :3

Sin mas...comenzemos...

En medio de la tarde...

Luego de que bruno creara la "ballest" y fuera enviada rapidamente al "lugar de los echos"

luego de un par de charlas con sus nuevos amigos de la galeria,al retirarse de su turno fue resivido por la pegaso de celestia...

Giovanny: que tal bruno

Bruno:que tal la pija pues ese pibe director en un estricto de mierda (pensando:guau esta pony me toma mucha confiansa)

Giovanny: sabes tienes mucha suerte que celestia me dijo que no te rompiera los huesos

Bruno:y tu tienes suerte de que no tenga mi arma...NAAAA mentira conpañero ni que fuera "sadico"

Y bruno le da una palmada fuerte atras de la cabesa a la pegaso eb forma de "buena onda XD"

Giovanny: ni que fuera un asesino

Bruno:pfff ¿asecino? Eso es lo ultimo que sere...

Giovanny: ja si claro

Bruno:jaja no en serio,tu tienes tiempo en la guardia, asi que mmm naaa mentira ya se que estas apenas hace un mes en la guardia, Eso no es mucho...pero mas que yo solo por UN mes ¡ESPERA! ¿Mi desayuno?

Giovanny: como sabes que estoy en la guardia hace un mes ¿acaso no tomaste desayuno ?

Bruno:unos weyes de la hereria me lo contaron eso del mes

Giovanny:no me acordaba de esos jeje

Bruno:que pedo,bueno luego me como algo en "montrial rise"...o era otro nombre? Y wey ¿que tal con tu tiempo en la guardia?

Giovanny: bien incluso e mejorado mis técnicas de combate y estrategia

Bruno:jaja claro ahora como digas...acaso eres "terminator" que te aprendes todo?..pfff yo solo vine pa crear cosas...Aunque es una mierda

Giovanny: jajaja term...(en mi mente: ",hay mierda casi completo la frase") térmi que ?

bruno:es una wey que se sabe de todas las armas y es como un ciborg...¿a que tampoco sabes que es un ciborg? mierda yyy...¿Pa que entrenan? Si aca es todo pacifico

Dijo eso para mirar el exterior que mostraba a todos los ponys "estirados" caminar tranquilos por las calles tranquilos sin problemas (con tono relagante) como si todo les chupara un huevo...

Giovanny: si tu estuviste en esa pelea con el traficante de carne ya lo sabrás

Bruno:terminator es un robot...de echo ni te cuento por ya te lo explique y parace que eres sorda y ¿Saber que?

(Giovanny en su mente: por poco)

Giovanny: sobre el trafico de carne que hubo hace tiempo y casi fui la cena de uno de los traficantes de carne antes de ser de la guardia real

Bruno:pfff que pedo, y que loco pues a mi me gusta la carne y seguro te comeria (dijo bromeando xD)

Giovanny: seria imposible, si lo intentas vas a quedar sin brazos...bueno si asi lo llamas tu a tus patas (en su mente: o través casi la cago!)

Bruno:oye oye oye tranquila "little pony" solo era una broma...hay me muero por un filete

Giovanny empujo a Bruno a una parte oscura del pasillo que estaban

Giovanny: si dices eso o través adelante de un guardia te destrozaran!

Bruno:ta que te pario! esta bien esta bien...tengo hambre

Giovanny: vamos a la cafateria hay podrás comer algo, pero ¡NADA! de mencionar la carne hay ahí ¿que este secreto este entre nosotros ok ?

Bruno:(pensando:mierda mi punto fuerte...UNA PIZZA! Eso no is carne asi queeeee) Seguro pero tu pagas...yo no tengo nada (sancando sus bolsillos vacios como si fuera un "bagabundo)

Giovanny: que suerturo eres y ademas no te creas que solo hay ensalada entonces...te gusta la pizza ya que es algo nuevo que están sirviendo

Bruno:bueno pues ¿a quien no le gusta! Es estupido preguntar eso...

Giovanny: ja eso decían los que no lo probaron cuando se creo la pizza

Bruno:(sierto que estamos tipo siglo antiguo mierda) seguro hay tienes razon

Giovanny: ya vamos ala cafeteria (pensando:que suerte que inventaron la pizza XD)

ya adentro de la cafeteria, bruno empeso ver la lista de comida mientras babea...

Giovanny: hey Bruno me preguntaba como te andas aquí en equestria

Bruno:de puta madre...ayer paso eso del "traficante de carne" y mas dias atras con mi amigo nos estuvimos por morir en un puto castillo

Giovanny: en el castillo de las dos hermanas ubicado en el bosque everfree ¡como se les ocurre entrar a ese bosque !

Bruno:en ese entonces NO sabiamos nada sobre como eran ustedes "buenos o malos" asi que parece que mi amigo y yo nos fumamos algo del otro mundo y entramos...ese castillo me acuerda al "resident evil 1" en donde dos policias estaban en una gran mansion

Giovanny:ok eso lo explica, además parece que te enfrentaste ante una manticora ¿no es cierto?

Bruno:como sabes eso? Nisiquiera nadie mas que twiloght sabe eso (si "twiloght" bruno no se memoriso su nombre XD)

Giovanny: yo andaba patrullando por hay... no preguntes sobre el porque

Bruno:(sip "celestia illuminati" confirmed...celestia nos vigila! XD) bueno si,yo pelee contra una manticora y si no fuera por el revolver no estaria aca...y mi amigo el me ayudo cuando el mounstro me dejo echo mierda claro...

la pegaso se empeso a acordar un poco...

Giovanny:acaso tu tal revolver es el arma con que me apuntaste en ese dia?

Bruno:en serio no saben que es?! (sierto que estos no saben ni mierda)

Giovanny: si es cierto y me acuerdo cuando te hise esa "llave"

Bruno:pues bueno con ese revolver le hice mierda, aunque le di solo dos disparos se enojo y me agarro con su cola,por una puerta salio el y me ayudo pues me desmalle

Giovanny: eso explico que escuche un ruidos extraños cuando estaba patrullando

Bruno:si eres tan habilidosa ¿donde mierda estabas? ¡¿Cagando?! Acaso tu deber no es proteger a todo ser vivo carajo!

Giovanny: no es nada fácil ir en un Motón de arboles mas en sima que me estaba siguiendo un jodido lobo si no fuera por mi habilidad, Y eso para cuando llegue solo vi ala manticora y esto [mostrando unos pedasos de hierros que cris y bruno tiraron]

Bruno:esos lobos no se comparan con lo que en ese entonces estabamos luchando

Giovanny: me siguiedon 3 (digo medio exaltada)

bruno:Celestia no es tan ESTUPIDA como para mandar a UNA sola pony ¡merga!

Giovanny:soy la mejor en la guardia

Bruno:¿pa que mierdas tienes tus jodidas alas? a y ya que dices que eres la mejor... ¡eres la mejor chupando salam!...a si quiero una pizza por favor

El humano le hablo a una sirvienta antes de completar el insulto

Bruno:bueno eso explica porque estas mas abrigada que una ancianabanana

Giovanny: ja que gracioso eres...pero te voy a decir una cosa

Bruno:habla yegua parlante io te escucho

Giovanny:sabes sobre una habilidad de poder controlar plantas

Dijo Giovanny un poco timida

Bruno:si te fumas un buen faso podes controlar todo (xD)

Giovanny:no literalmente...

Al verla tenia una cara enojada...mierda

Giovanny: si quieres te muestro esa habilidad a las afueras del castillo

Dijo ya un poco seria

Bruno:acaso que? Controlar plantas? ¿Estas segura que no te fumaste algo?

pregunto medio extrañado y de broma...

Giovanny:no :3

Dijo ya algo seria

Bruno:cuenta pos (doy una mordida) mientrasf cofmo la pifzzaf (trago) cuentame men

Giovanny:soy yegua idiota y ok...esto me ocurrió en una de mis viajes que hise antes de ser guardia

UNA HISTOY DEPUE!

Giovanny presente: esa es mi historia de mi poder que lo uso en caso de emergencias, si quieres en esta misma noche te muestro algunos trucos que practique con este power

Bruno:te los dieron asi y ya? men que extraño

Giovanny:¡que soy shegua :V! y siguiendo...e salvado varias vidas en todo mi camino...incluso de mis enemigos que pidieron piedad y están de mi lado

Bruno:pfff claro,como digas aunque eso si que una historia NOSE algo ¿esas plantas eran de droga? De eso no hay duda jaja controlar plantas que pedo

(bruno pensando:Yo me voy a ese lugar y tendre poderes de plantas jajaja SERE EL PUTO AMO AAAAJAAJAJa Ok no ._.)

Giovanny: eran plantas que ayudaban al necesitado, además te costaría mucho en controlar esos poderes

Bruno:esta bien como digas...mientras tanto pedire otra pizza, ¿Porque quisiera poderes? -respondiendole-

Giovanny: te lo digo no más y... ¿comof eraf tuf vidaf enf tuf mundo?

Dijo comiendo una pizza

Bruno:mejor te lo cuento luego, bueno, pues ahora si ¡la segunda ronda la resistire! ¿cuanto te costara pagar esto?

Giovanny: unos 30 bits dependiendo que tipo de pizza hayas pedido

Bruno:naa bueno *erupto* de seguro no tendras problema en pagar 2 mas?

Giovanny: ja creo que si

1 HOUR DE COMER PIZZA HASTA REVENTARSE EL "ESFINTER" DEPUE!

Giovanny: 250 bits me costo con las 20 pizzas que comiste

esperando en una puerta...

Bruno desde el otro lado del baño:AAAA! Mierda que dolor! Celestia me los pagara en una semana ¡tu aguantate!

Giovanny:(nose como pero yo aguante mas que el) como digas...

Bruno:bueno ahora si, rika pissa todo blem ¿a donde habran enviado la ballest? -me pregunte a mi mismo-

El humano salio del baño para acompañar a la pegaso despues de pagar las pizzas

10minuts depue!

Bruno:ala mierda ¡¿que paso en el lugar?! Pfff haceme un petardo guardia barato jajaja

A bruno le informaron que hubo una "husmeacion" en el "lugar de los echos"

[Esto fue despues de que Cris y Kein sacaran la caja de carne y huyeran]

Giovanny: parece que ocuparon un vehículo y se fuero por aire...creo

Dijo giovann al ver una foto que llego 5 horas despues...

Giovanny:(me parece familiar esas marcas)

Bruno:(pensando:estoy mas que seguro que fue cris pues ¿que se la a hacer? De seguro hace sus tipicas mierdas que antes...y yo tambien lo acompañaba jajaja)

Neee no me importa esto...carne? Eso ya paso (aunque quisiera seguir en ponyvill para comermela XD) Mientras este todo bien yata

Giovann que opinas sobre esto? parece que lo sacaron de los restos de ese almacen

Bruno:de echo no era un almacen sino algo mas barato ya que estaba compuesto de tierra,madera y caca, aunque con una maquina puesta con magia

¿Quien habra sido? (pensando:no sacaron fotos de quien lo hiso...bien)

Giovanny:no creo que fueran los que operaban del sitio ya que me dijieron que fuero arrestados

Bruno:si ya se, al pony rojo que peleo contra mi amigo y los ponys que estaban cansados

Al decir eso,se vio como del castillo salia el pony rojo o mejor dicho "Otup" escoltado por muchos guardias hacia el tren, el pony vio por unos segundos a bruno con odio y luego desvio la mirada para ver a giovann unos milisegundos...al final termino entrando con los guardias a quien sabe donde...

Giovanny: enserio que tu amigo lo hizo casi todo

Bruno:pfff a beno se nota que muchos de esos guardias resultaron medio desorientados o algo asi

Giovanny: mira quien lo dise

Bruno:porque?

Giovanny:porque si y nisiquiera sabíamos donde estaba ese sitio

Bruno:entonces yo y mi amigo lo descubrimos en una noche jaja

Giovanny:...( pensando:me cago en el como mierda lo hizo !)

Bruno:entonces somos mas PROS jajaja al final

Giovanny: bueno dejándolo de lado creó que ya es hora de mostrarte "my power"

Sierto que el me envio una foto de todo el pueblo...luego la vuelvo a ver

Bruno:o lo que sabes de el

Giovanny: aunque no sepa mucho del puéblo pero si el mapa del lugar

Bruno:supongo que eres todo un "google maps" jajaja

Giovanny:si claro un google mas nose que es

Bruno:ala mierda aqui dice que cuando los tenian rodeados desaparecierob en un "flash"

Giovanny: (como mierda !) enserio !?

Bruno:(cris? Acaso tiene poderes o QUE?!) S-SI! Tu leelo,esto si que es extraño y sorprendente...pero ¿que no los unicornios pueden transportarse?

Giovanny: talves tienen un unicornio

Bruno:ahora se sabe que fue un unicornio pero ¿quien fue el otro? Aqui dice que fue un pony terrenal bastante alto

Giovanny: alto ? Puede ser entre otro humano mas o un minotuaro...

Bruno alarmado:HUMANO! No no no no no...nooooo giovann creo que es un minotauro SI ESO ES! Ahora ¿un minotauro y unicornio trabajando juntos? ,Estos se fumaron algo,aparte la carne pa el...Minotauro ¿o quien mas?

Giovanny: no lo creo que sea un minotuaro ya que ellos no comen carne...creo que me estas mintiendo o no dices la verdad

Dijo un poco seria y sospechando

Bruno:me parece que te fumaste algo,los minotauros comen carne ¿acaso contratan a guardias tontos pero fuertes?

Giovanny: los minotuaros de equestria no comen carne o sino hubiesen sido espulsados de equestria..me esta empesando a asustar bruno

Bruno:AAAA LA MIERDA TODO! (me doy media vuelta) creo que celestia me llama

Giovanny: adonde te crees que vas!

Dijo para que una planta atrapada a Bruno de la muñeca

Bruno:PERO QUE MIERDA!

Saco de su cintura un cuchillo/espada, Cortando la devil planta ya que hay son plantas de "adorno"

Bruno:PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA!

giovanny:me parese que estas equivocado, supuestamente las piernas de un humano no son tan grandes como las de un minotauro

Bruno:anda a cagar! ¿Humano? Los minotauros son mitad humano asi que te confudes

Teniendo el cuchillo en guardia

Giovanny lo miro seriamente Y bruno respondio con la misma mirada

Giovanny:perdoname por esto...

Dijo para lemantar su pesuña para arriba y que otra planta saliera del piso, directo hacia bruno

Bruno:de echo no y si me haces algo...te lo devolvere

Al ver una planta grande,bruno retrocedio un paso y callo al suelo

La planta miro a giovanny

Giovanny: si haslo...

dijo la pegaso hacia la planta

Al oir eso, bruno se levanto rapidamente aun con el cuchillo en mano

Bruno:y pensar que serias una buenas amiga carajo!

Bruno se tiro al lado como lo hace "cristian" pero como el no sabe nada de eso, se lastimo la espalda esquivando la cosa esa

pero Giovanny mando otra planta con esfuerso y lo agarro

Bruno:uaaaa! Mierda oooaaaa! suelta suelta mierda! ¡SACAME TUS PLANTAS VIOLADORAS!

Giovanny: rindete tengo mas fuerza

bruno apuñalando a la planta hasta cortarla cayo caer al suelo

Bruno:Y YO TENGO SPEED DE MI AMIGO...que es casi lo mismo...

Sacando una lata de su bolsillo...

Giovanny:je quisieras hacerlo

Dijo para sacar una ballesta y apuntarle a la lata

bruno la abrio de un sarpaso y se la bebio un poco pero aun los efectos empesaban a surtir un poco

Giovanny:(hay no demacisdo tarde)

Con lo poco que tomo le alcanso para devolverle las fuersas normales

Bruno:esta lata tiene algo aparte de ser un simple energisante (dije impresionado)

Bruno se levanta y corrio hacia giovann con el cuchillo en mano...la pony cerro y al abrilos tenia el cuchillo en frente

Bruno:no te hise "eso" por pagar las pizzas

sin mas le dio un puñetaso...el no se quedo hay y se fue largando leches hacia el Castillo

Giovanny: tu no me superadas ya que yo me entrenado desde que fui atacada

Dijo para sacar una espada de su uniforme...

Bruno aun con la espada en mano, esta a pocos metros del castillo que había por hay

al poco de llegar otra planta le sale en la cara, bruno se agacho raspandoce el pantalon y dijo lo siguiente

Bruno:ESA PONY ESTA LOCA! Ya sabia que era atractivo pero eso es demaciado jajajaja

Giovanny: te oy hijo de perra!

Dijo Giovanny dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia a el

Bruno:desearia ver visto esos videos que ve cris (dijo para si solo)

se dirijio a una casa entrando por una puerta a lo bruto

Bruno:lo siento pero una pony loca me persigue

dijo a los ponys que estaban en la casa...

Giovanny:(pensando:mejor dejo de usar las plantas...me dan ganas de bomitar al usarlas...mierda)

Para luego andar en el techo de la casa que entro Bruno,de hay se escuchaban los pasos de la pony

Los habitantes se fueron a llamar a los guardias para protegerse del humano pensando que el los atacaria...

Bruno:hija de perra hasta en los techos te subes! espera ¿eso no seria una gata?

En el lugar bruno aprovecho a tomar la lata que estaba con algo de tierra

Y de hay se le ocurrio la idea de agarra "alcohol"

Giovanny:(no estará por hacer un..)

Bruno:esta pony con sus plantas me va a violar

Salio coriendo de la casa y vio a un guardia

Bruno:amigo! u-una pony me esta persiguiendo

no muy lejos estaba a punto de dirijirse al humano pero al ver que estaba junto a un guardia...

Giovanny:(pensando:ta madre mejor me voy a la chingada...)

Pensó Giovanny para ocultarse en el techo...

Guardia:DONDE ESTA! Llama a los refuersos ¡INFORMALE A CELESTIA!

Bruno llamo a muchos guardias y a celestia la cual estaba comiendo torta de frambuesa

Bruno:SI SEÑOR!

Celestia:BRUNO ESPERA!

Bruno:que pasa?

Celestia:aparte de la pony loca...emmm tu amigo ¿no quedra trabajar para la realesa?

Bruno:es un rasca huevos profeshional asi que lo dudo su altesa!

Celestia:entiendo pero no grites...

Bruno:Princesa...

Me doy la media vuelta para seguir buscando pero inesperadamente,la voz de la Princesa me llama

Celestia:uhm Bruno, cuando te recuperes y tengas tiempo ven a verme que hay algo que decirte

Bruno:en serio? digo si Princesa,luego ire mientras tanto,bueno nose...

La Princesa Celestia y los guardias vieron todo el desorden que la pelea causado

Celestia:quien le habra atacado?

mientras tanto giovanny desde la terrasa

Giovanny:(si llega a decir algo...estara en serios problemas...al igual que yo asi que seria casi lo mismo o un mano a mano DIGO casco jeje ¡tengo que recordarmelo siempre!...ooow un pajarito)

bruno estaba a punto de decirle quien le ataco...pero teniendo un pensamiento de confiansa decidio decir lo siguiente

Bruno:gio- de echo un pony loco...no se nada de el

Dijo encubriendo a giovann

Bruno:(pensando:mas vale que no decirle...valga la pena)

celestia:esta bien bruno, cualquier cosa informame,puedes contar conmigo...a excepcion cuando como pastel claro (esto ultimo dije para mi misma)

Mientras tanto giovanny en su escondite...estaba viendo la escena

Giovanny:(pensando:mmm ¿por que diantres no le conto que fui yo? si el me hiciera algo NO duraria en contarle a todos...)

para prosegui a huir sin que nadie se de cuenta de ella...

Ya se pasaron horas y bruno estaba en su habitacion con el cuchillo/espada y el revolver en mano esperando la llegada de giovann y sus plantas...derrepente se escucha que alguien abre la puerta en lo que bruno va y apunta al intruso

Bruno:ya te esperaba perra!

Al verla era la sirvienta con un plato en el casco temblando del miedo

Sirvienta:p-perdon s-se (traga saliva) s-señor guardia...le-le traje su pe-pedido

Bruno:ooh (le saca el cullicho de encima) gracias

Sirvienta:d-de nada...s-señor

Bruno:ya te dije que me llames Bruno y NO SEÑOR...eso no me gusta

Sirvienta:esta bi-bien

Bruno:ahora si, (agarro el plato) puedes irte y perdon por la anterior...es que espero a "alguien"

Sirvienta:bueno...

Y se va lentamente temblando fuera de la habitacion

Bruno:un rico desayuno de huevos con wafles! no me estara mal

mientras frotaba mis manos en forma de calentarlas antes de tomar los cubiertos y por consecuencia comer,al decir eso,escucho un escabullo...

?:y ami tambien?

Bruno:eh?

Al oir esa voz no se tardo en agarrar el cuchillo/espada y el revolver para darse la vuelta

Pero no había nadie...

Bruno:mierda ahora no te basta con arruinarme el desayuno ¿eh?

Estuvo horas esperando la llegada de la pony que "quien sabe le haria si lo derrotaba" de puro culo logro romper esas plantas pues nisiquiera sabe usar esa espada pero al saber usar un poco el machete le alcanso...bueno, de echo cualquier tonto con cuchillo puede apuñalar plantas violadoras pendejas XD

Bruno:esto es una broma?

-:estoy aquí arriba

Bruno:acaso eres una espia? mierda hago muchas preguntas

Para luego agacharse y puso el revolver punta arriba antes de que la pony haga nada

Y vio que estaba con sus cuatro patas pegados en el techo,gracias a sus alas

Bruno:que haces hay? Aprovecha que estoy de buenas y hablemos -digo con tono serio-

Giovanny:que suerte tengo

Dijo para bajarse

bruno bajo el arma y tomando su postura para poner el plato en una mesita y sentarse en mi cama mientras agarro un tenedor

Bruno:habla rapido que es hora de mi almuerso y no intentes nada estupido...lo rumores eran siertos (dijo para si mismo lo ultimo)

Giovanny: porque reaccionaste hasi cuando dije el que estuvo hay era un humano ? Hubiese que había otro humano aquí en equestria acaso me ocultas algo o fue porque te confundiste

Bruno:jajaja no nada pues...anda a saber solamente fue un "instinto"

Le dijo mientras comia y le ignoraba con lairada como si todo le chuparia un huevo...

Giovanny: acaso creíste que era tu amigo ?

Bruno:el que hace las preguntas ahora soy yo y no te vengas como si no hubiera pasado nada...

Se interumpio para mirarle y al verla su cara expresaba el vacio y seriedad pura

Giovanny:Acaso no sabia que estarías esperandome por eso entre por la ventana

Bruno:tu lo dijiste...nunca dejes de apuntar al enemigo...y estar al tanto es lo que hise *grunido* estaf cosaf efta rika *trago*

Giovanny: ja sabia que ibas a seguir ese conesjo

Bruno:importa! Estoy comiendo ahora no estoy para consejos

Giovanny lo miro como acaso no me di cuenta o que

bruno:Lo que hisiste hoy estuvo mal, y eso de tratar de detenerme ¡peor!

Giovanny: creo que me deje llevar

Dijo apenada

bruno:Y aparte me dejaste yerba en los pantalones

Giovanny:En serio?

la pegaso intento reirse pero viendo que bruno aun esta manteniendo una cara seria le saco las ganas (giovan:Ok no ._.)

Bruno:bueno ¿a donde me ibas a llevar? aparte te das cuenta de lo que paso *me rio con seriedad* destruimos casi toda una vereda!

hacer aparecer Plantas violadoras?! Volar hacia una casa? Y ¡¿intentar capturarme con esas plantas de Juguete?!

Giovanny: bueno ibva a ser un lugar apartado del castillo para enseñarte mis poderes pero ya los sabes bueno no todos y si me di cuenta...no hay problema con la destruccion

Bruno:ja claro pero la evidencia fotografica cuenta...aparte te cubri y no le dije a celestia ¿pensabas en lo que hacias?

Giovanny: si me di cuenta con tu griterío que hisiste en su cara,si por eso deje de usar los poderes ya en donde estaban si me veian me delatarian...y aparte no los controlo a la perfeccion y eso causa que me den ganas de bomitar...

Bruno:bueno tu me intentabas capturar ¿que hubrieras echo TU si YO tendria esos poderes e intentara capturarte? Imaginate...un simple humano, Sin nada mas que un cuchillo de mantequilla ¿eh?

Giovanny: si ya lo se ¿acaso me ves con cara de estupida?

Bruno:de echo lo eres (aun comiendo con un tenedor y cuchillo

Giovanny: soy que?

Bruno:(soltando los cubierto y mirandola) que eres estupida!

Giovanny: ni te diste cuenta de tu habitacion

Dijo para señalar que habían algunas plantas de macetas ya hay, cosa que bruno al verlas le agarro un ataque de ira y fue contra giovann

Bruno:TE DIJE QUE NO INTENTARAS NADA!

Dijo para asi tirar todo lo de la mesa y arrojarla contra las plantas,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia a giovanny contra la pared

Giovanny: no te voy a atacar! (dijo presionada iba a decir mas cosas pero bruno me tapo el osico)

Bruno:(sosteniendolw el osico) sacaras a tus plantas? (le destapo un poco para permitirle hablar)

Giovanny:eran para si me desias estúpida, no para atacarte además estaban desde que estuviste aquí varias horas,esta bien pero estas son del patio del castillo

Dijo hacer que lentamente esas plantas se vayan..

Giovan asento con la mirada

Bruno:no tienes nada verdad?

Volvio a asentar

Bruno:tienes pizza?

Giovan asento pero luego lo miro confundida bruno y este lo solto

Bruno:en verdad espero haya valido la pena no decirle a celestia lo que paso,Arriva pony

La ayudo a levantarse ya que respiraba agitado por el rapido accionar de bruno

Giovanny: talves no me mientas mas adelante jeje

Bruno:vaya ahora por la Tierra que dejaron ya se enteraran...acaso las plantas tienen piernas?

Antes de que giovan le conteste Bruno le dijo:ERA UNA BROMA

Giovanny: ya lo sabia y era obvio que no

Bruno:dejando el lado a las plantas marihuaneras ¿a que vienes?

Giovanny: lo que dije antes del porque me mentiste

Bruno:por una PUTA mentira ocurio todo esto?!

dijo exsaltado ante la pony

Giovanny:ahora que lo pienso si...que cosa no?

Bruno:supongo que si...que mierda, aunque esa mini pelea estuvo de locos Jaja

dijo recobrando un poco del humor y dejando un poco su estado de seriedad...

Giovanny: si eso es verdsd

Bruno:bueno,supongo que luego habra que preguntarle si fue el o alguien mas...aunque sigo diciendo que fue un minotauro

Giovanny:aunque sigo, me llegaron una foto de marcas de pies humanas en la escena O talves eran viejas esas hueyas nose

Bruno:a mi me enviaron el testimoños de todos y dicen que fue un minotauro y una foto (la edite) de un minotauro aparte cuando nos fuimos de hay en la noche yo, mi amigo y las seis ponys portadoras de los elementos, dejamos muchas huellas...incluyendo las humanas y eso lo explica giovann,esas son las marcas de mis zapatillas encima

dijo para sostener la foto de las "huellas humanas" que la pony tenia

Giovanny:en serio...de donde saco esta foto ese fotógrafo entonces?!

Bruno:Aqui tienes una foto de huella de minotauro...ya esta resuelto y no hay mas nada que decir

Giovanny: ok...

Bruno:las cosas ocurrieron AYER y el fotografo de seguro saco las huellas mias y del el que dejamos anoche

al oir eso, le vino como un chocaso...

Giovanny: *facepalm* que fotógrafo mas estupido ...da igual por ahora por lo menos sabemos ya algunas cosas

Bruno:(con una mini sonrisa) ya no hay nada mas que decir little pony! aparte mi amigo me mando unas fotos de como la pasa hay...me pregunto como lo hiso (ninguna foto mostraba sus manos o cualquier parte del cuerpo de cris)

Giovanny: debió haberse comprado una cámara

Bruno:las camaras Envian las fotos? Mmm que raro

Giovanny: si que raro?

Bruno:ya todo esta resulto...excepto por una cosa

Giovanny: que cosa?

El humano le da un puñetaso a la

Pony dejandola en el Suelo

Giovanny: que hise ahora?!

Bruno:me tiraste desde 2 metros! asi que te devuelvo el favor

Giovanny:tengo alas idiota

Bruno:Estas "mano a casco"...o "mano a mano" yo no tengo alas asi que la caida dolio

Giovanny: no me acuerdo de haberte tirado de dos metros o si?

Bruno:tu me agaraste y cuando me solte me cai,no intentes hacer nada acuerdate

Giovanny:jejeje

Bruno:bueno ahora que? Debo admitir que estuvo buena la pelea pero si te soy sincero esas plantas tienen algo raro, segundo: estoy muy raspao pues muchas veces las plantas me agarraron y muy fuerte y tercero: tengo que entrenar mas jaja

Giovanny:iva a ser obvio que ivas a tener raspaduras y si tendrás que entrenar mas

Bruno:pfff bueno entrenar esta mi...ahora todo se fue al carajo y eso de las plantas...esta bien mierdas

Giovanny:bueno pues esa mierda me dio poderes

Bruno:ajam como digas...(pensando:¿que mierda mas hablar? la primera cosa random lo dira) ¿tu darias tu vida por equestria?

Giovanny:pues claro o sino porque diantres me uniria a la guardia real ¿Tu darias tu vida?

Bruno:que huevo que celestia no esta aca...(dijo para si mismo) si te soy sincero...NI_EN_ PEDO! (como cascotaso al rostro giovanny resivio la respuesta de

Bruno)

me dieron trabajo:excelente

Me dejan vivir entre ponys:mmm que decir

Dar mi vida por un reyno del cual nisiquiera pertenesco?!:lo siento señorita pero se equivoco de humano

Dijo para levantarse y tener su arma en las manos

Bruno:*suspiro* aaaaah que dura es la verdad *mirando la ventana*

En la luz de la luna...su chaleco dorado y azul brillaba...y aun giovann se encontraba con la cara sorprendida de la respuesta de Bruno en lo que el prosiguio

Bruno:¿callada? bueno men

Aun sin palabras resividas de la pony, una FUERTE lluvia empeso a asotar los caminos y ventanas del reyno,de lo cual es casi natural,ya que fue programada, en eso bruno cierra la ventana antes de que se le mojen las cosas o las alas de pollo de la pegaso XD

Bruno:sera mejor que te abrigues eh eh,jajaja bueno giovann ya mejor largate tengo que hacer unas cosas

Giovann:pe pe pero para que bienes a trabajar aqui entonces

bruno:de algo hay que vivir amigo

giovann:QUE SOY YEGUA!

bruno:y yo soy Celestia,ahora vete a la verga

Bruno le cierra la puerta antes de que esta le insulte

bruno:tengo que ir a dormirme,aparte ¿iria a ver a Celestia? ¿para que sera? pensando en eso ¿porque me importa? sierto que ella es una Diosa del Sol y podria mandarme a la mierda cuando ella quiera...tendria que matarla ¿pero huevadas estoy pensando? jaja "equis de" que cagada...como desea estar devuelta en "la tierra" y jugar a la Play tranquilo y mandar memes de "acm1pt" o hacer cagadas como las de antes "¡PUTOS GUARDIAS!" POR SU CULPA ESTAMOS AQUIII! ¿que hubriera pasado si no los hubrieramos enfrentado? *miro mi revolver descansando en una mesa* y tampoco si no te hubriera traido,bueno ¿ahora que?

FIN DEL CAP!

[Este capitulo esta entre "Presentacion Publica" mas o menos y "Kein,Carne y Rarity!" donde hay ya se recibe lo que Cristian y kein hicieron, y tambien la "escena de la lluvia" en donde cris esta en la boutique de caruse de Rarity XD solo un verdadero fan sabe que es jejeje.

Todo lo anterior basado en el fic de "Travesia en Equestria".como dice el titulo..."El otro lado de la Historia" (aunque verdaderamente no lo siento como una "historia" en si,esto esta pasando en si, y "historia" es un termino que no me gusta personalmente. . . "cualquier cosa puede pasar"-]

Bueno aqui terminamos con esto, y decir algo yo solo no hago este fic,ya que "Blackfox74" me ayudo un poco en los dialogos de su personaje y a recrear algunas escenas basadas en el cambio de escenario y dialogos referido a la cuantica de la historia y dialogo exterior del inferior basado en la extensa investigacion de "ketk bangais chiPI JAcorta" (a que no me entendieron ni un huevo de lo que mencione antes XD)

bueno,espero les haya gustado (devuelta tengo que hacer protagonismo con las princesas) y veran que en el siguiente cap veran los dialogos en "-" ya que este lo hice hace meses con dicho autor mencionado anteriormente.

"Bueno,echenle una mirada a su historia y si es posible,dejenle un review para que pueda mejorar en ortografia y animarlo un poco para continuar...no todos somos buenos escritores,pero por algo se comienza"

Este fanfic se actualisara durante un buen tiempo mis pocos pero valisioso seguidores :3...ya que tengo algo preparado en donde este fic y al otro que conyuge se veran en la misma zona en un futuro cap,y como este puedo manipularlo para que un cap sea como 3 caps del otro fic,la espera sera mas corta de lo planeado,de seguro muy pronto subire un capitulo a "Travesia en Equestria" donde los invitare a este,ya que no actualido desde hace meses

lector:¡MESES DE VERDAD! Y NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO KAVRON!

all:¿me dejaras continuar?

lector:ÑO!

all:habra clop :3

lector:VALE DALE DALE TE DEJO PERO MAS TE VALE

all:ERA JODA! muajajajajajajajkkajajajkakajajajaputajajajaja

lector:maaaaaaaaaaaaldiiiiiiiiitoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO! *snif*...hijo le puta *snif*

all:hay cagate...si habra...MENTIRA! ;D ¿quien sabe?

cierro la puerta y sigo:

Bueno,espero verlos en el siguiente cap y cualquier consulta no molesta ;3

Hasta luegooooo...


	3. Noche en fogata

"Cara de naranja"

En medio de la tarde...bruno se empesaba a desperta y levantarse pero

Bruno:*bosteso* nak nam nam me da paja levantarme (se acuesta) 2 horistas mas no dañan a nadie

Pero en medio del lugar...escucho la voz de cierta que pegaso lo alarmo

Giovanny:si...tengo todo listo le echare una "visita" al amigo de este humano a ver que tal

Al oir eso se levanto cual hombre al oir a su mama que le revisaria su computadora...

Bruno:eh? A que te refieres con visita?! (pensando:este cris y giovan terminaran echo mierdas si llegan a pelear!)

(para que sepan este cap transcure "dias" despues de la llegada de

Bruno a su trabajo y en el episodio donde cris viaja a su primer encargo...)

Giovanny: aunque sea mi promesa vez en ir al pueblo tengo de memoria el mapa...creo

Bruno salio coriendo a ir contra giovann pero alguien lo detuvo...

Pony:HOOOLA "CIENTIFICO BRUNO"

Bruno:cientifico? Que mierdas dices?!

Pony:por tu trabajo celestia y todo el grupo decidimos subirte a ese rango

Bruno:luego hablamos tengo que-

Salio corriendo de los ponys que querian detenerlo y llego tras giovann

Bruno:GIOVANN DETENTE! ¿a donde vas? No me mientas se que le haras una "visita" a mi amigo

Giovanny: como supiste...oiste mi convercasion con uno de los guías verdad

Bruno:soy dormilon pero no sordo, ¿a que vas a visitarle?

Giovanny: que tiene de malo una visita y ya además aprovecho de ver el pueblo que no sea en un maldito mapa

Bruno:la primera ves me "visitaste" despues de hacer la ballest,me quisiste secuestrar con plantas violadoras ¿a eso llamas una visita?

Giovanny:...oye fui pasifica al principio

Bruno:jaja preguntandome casi a los gritos y aparte, nisiquiera lo conoses,donde vive y-

Giovanny: oye se que son de otro mundo ¿y que ?

Bruno:ta que te pario (sosteniendo la cara asiendo un *facepalm*) de que a el no le agrada que personas o ponys le hablen asi n mas,supongo que apenas lo veras ya le haras muchas preguntas o algo por el estilo

Giovanny saca una hoja con un lápiz mientras se levitaba en el aire por sus alas

Giovanny: largas preguntas fuera (XD)

Bruno:(otro facepalm) jaja supongo que despues lo acoralaras en un callejon? Y la haras un Interrogatorio a lo GTA V

Giovanny: del callejón...estas tu loco y interrogatorio también fuera sabes yo quería saber sobre como llegaron por eso el interrogatorio (YA CALLATE ANTES DE QUE ME ACUERDES COSAS!)

Bruno:jajajaja (pongo una palma en una ala como "agarrandole un hombro") giovann giovann giovann la historia de como "llegamos" nadie mas que el y yo la sabra...se nesecitara muchas cosas para saberla...ni yo te la contare jaja (saco mi mano de su "hombro")

Giovanny:(pensando:jo puta) bueno igual por lo menos lo conosere

Bruno:no dudes en prepararte porque lo mas probable es que te tomara desconfiansa... bueno has lo que quieras pero te sugiero NO mencionar el "otro

Mundo"

Giovanny: aunque no me has dicho como es (creo que asi me aseguro que no es de ninguna dimensión...XD) y obviamente intentare no cagarla ya que casi siempre me pasaba cuando compraba suministros en mis viajes jeje

Bruno:el es-

Se escucha una voz a lo lejos y era celestia y unos ponys

Giovanny:es ? ¿ahora que?

Derepente celestia le dirije la palabra a Bruno...

Celestia:oh bruno aqui te encuentras ¿giovann? Lo lamento pero bruno tiene que irse a su "graduacion"

Giovanny: eso es verdad ?

Le dijo a bruno

Bruno:pe-pero

Giovanny:bueno seguimos hablando cuando vuelva te digo que en tu casillero hay un telescopio de mi parte para que vigiles que no la cage ¿ok?

Celestia:giovanny no te enteraste? Bruno creo la revolucion de defensa al hacer la ballest y lo del caso "lugar de los echos" no te preocupes mas Otup fue enviado sus hombres hacen trabajo comunitario aunque el lugar esta enterado en escombros solo lo taparemos y ya,disfuta de tu dia libre

Giovanny: uno ya sabia de las ballestas dos...SI ! ALFIN LIBERTAD DE ESE BASTARDO !

Dijo elevado en el aire con sus alas

Celestia:es bueno verte contenta,bruno acompañame por favor

Bruno:bueno princesa,hagamos esto rapido que tengo cosas que hacer (se da la vuelta) giovann...si lo haces enojar no dudes en que te rompera la cara ¿ok?

Giovanny: soy velos y intentare no pelear con el, lo prometo...lo intentare

Bruno:por supuestop

Giovanny: nos vemos Bruno y que espero talves que no te asfixien los del tu celebración jeje

Bruno:seguro-

Al decir eso Celestia transporto a todos *excepto Giovann FOREVER ALONE* adentro de un edificio...

Giovanny con la pata arriba:me dejaron hablando sola...hijo de su madre

LUEGO DE UNA CELEBRACION DE 10 MINUTS Y 43 SEGUNDOS DESPUEEEEEE!

Bruno sale de una Sweet con un gran cono blanco sobre su cabeza que dice "Recién graduado de la escuela de Cerebritos" terminando tirado en el suelo con una botella en sus manos

-ay yai yai yai yai yay ¿que rayos? *veo que estoy tirado en una sanja* esto es una mierda ¿huh? *me saco el cono de mi cabeza* "Recién graduado de la escuela de cerebritos?" que hijos de su madre!

Al levantarse,lo primero que hiso es ver donde esta parado...se puede notar a lo lejos el castillo asi que no me perdi mucho...

Una hora y no se cuanto despues...

Llegando devuelta al castillo y poder pasar entre los interminables pasillos llegue a mi habitación...al verme al espejo se me notan unas ojeras como bolsas y mi rostro no esta tan pulido que digamos,asi que es hora de un baño,pasar por lo antes mencionado no fue tan sencillo,hace un frio de la gran 7 y poder salir significaria estar enfermo,asi que ni en pedo salgo o talves si,el clima por esta habitación es muy calido,ademas ver todo ordenado da una forma de gran comodidad mas una esponjosa cama en frente mio...la tentación y las ganas de dormir me dominan,ademas hoy es sabado y no habra problema...

Nose cuantas horas despues...

-LEVANTATE MANGA DE FLOJO! *tiro un baso de agua*

-NO AAARGH!

En medio de mi tranquilizador sueño,alguien me tira un vaso de agua en lo que asustado empiezo a dar puñetasos al aire golpeando algo emplumado

-AARGH OYE PARA UFFP PARA DIJE ¡MIER-! ¡PARA SOY YO!

-Quien yo?! -Bruno con la cara tapada por una sabana pero aun asi sosteniendole el cuello al que me habla-

-Gi-Giovann

-Giovann?

-SI IDIOTA!

-¿con que Giovann? -Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta pero esperandola para hacer algo-

-Quisieras soltarme? -Diciendolo para que me suelte ya que esto es ridiculo-

-Sera un gusto *Le doy un puñetaso alejandola de mi*

-AAAUCH ¡pero te dije que soy yo!

-Eso te pasa por perturbar los sueños de Bruno y ¿POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE?

-Si son las 6 *mirando un relog mi su casco*

-DE LA MAÑANA!

-De la tarde tarado! *le señalo una ventana*

-Pero si hace un frio de la gran 7 y me despiertas con agua encima,aaargh esta fria ¿pero que mier-? *Miro como el agua en mi rostro se convierte en hielo* Tembo q-que lambarne bi caba

-¿que dijiste?

-*le señalo el hielo en mis labios* Mo buedo bablar bibiotta

-A se,bueno,vete a sacar ese hielo y aqui te espero que tengo que avisar algo

-*Le señalo un bolso* Buhm

-¿que?

-*Le vuelvo a señalar*

-¿El bolso?...¿quieres que te lo pase?

-*Afirmo con la mirada*

-Pues *lo busco y lo traigo* aqui tienes

-*Le doy un pulgar arriba*

-De nada...

El humano se levanto y fue caminando directo al baño con el rostro casi blanco,en las cegas con el hielo ya parece que tienes canas XD dandole apariencia de un histerico o algo asi...Cerrando la puerta con llave,ya es hora de hacer todo lo posible para la venganza,luego de limpiarme la cara,lo bueno de este baño es que tiene la opción de agua tibia asi usandola para limpiarme y sacarme el hielo...se siente tan bien...para seguir con cambiarme mi ropa,dejando el chaleco dorado colgado y poniendome la ropa que me hiso esa unicornio blanca y violeta en Ponyvill,es una cagada que no me acuerde su nombre pero la llamare "Rara" ya que de echo es algo asi jajaja...al salir llevo conmigo el bolso y dentro de el un balde chico de agua...

-Ya estoy aqui *digo con tono aburrido*

-Perfecto,ahora lo que te iba a decir es que -Interrumpida-

-Perdón por interrumpirte pero ¿puedes cerrar la ventana que esta hay arriba? talve a eso se deba que tuve la cara hielo cuando ME TIRASTE el agua ¿puedes?

-AAAF esta bien pero mira que eres un flojo al no querer hacerlo tú

Tras darse la vuelta,Bruno rapidamente saca el mini balde de agua, abientandocel mal a la pony haciendo que en ves de tirarle el agua,le tire por accidente completamente al rostro golpeandola fuertemente

-AAY HIJO DE PUTA! -Grito furiosa la Pony-

-Toma!

Tirada en el suelo,agarro el balde devuelta y ahora si,le tiro el agua a Giovann la cual se sostenia el rostro por verla golpeado...al resivir el agua da un grito de furia que sueña como eco por muchos cuartos del castillo,Bruno simplemente al notar la situación expresa un tembloroso "Oh oh" seguido de un grunido de la yegua la cual en ambos cascos se armo consigo un vasos de agua...El guardia Bruno estaba muy confiado de lo que pasaria,de que ella se congelara en hielo al igual que el pero en todo el cuerpo,pero NO sucedio

-Carajo de la concha de la madre ¡LA VENTANA!

-OH NO ¡NO LO HARAS!

Bruno quiso abrir las ventanas para evitar un golpisa de la pony pero al ir corriendo tras estas fue abalanzado por la yegua que se le subio encima y en el suelo intento darle muchos golpes con su casco,pero Bruno los retenia con su bolso casi perfectamente,recibiendo uno que otro golpe,Giovann al ver que no daba muchos resultados sus ataque dijo "¡ABRE LA BOCA!" y Bruno en burla solto las siguientes palabras:"¿OH,ACASO?...¡SABIA QUE ERAS HOMBRE! ¡ME VAS A VIOLAR!" La pony al principio no capto lo que quiso decir pero a los pocos segundos de saber a que se referia...al saberlo CON AUN MAS RABIA dio un golpe al lado del rostro de Bruno dejando una mini grieta en el suelo y dejando sordo de un oido a Bruno por unos momentos,al recibir eso el le dio un rodillazo al estomago de la pony y la dejo tirada aún lado de el para aprovechar y levantase

-Ah la mierda! ¡mi oido IDIOTA! jaja eres un pendejo

-NO SALDRAS VIVO DE ESTA A-MI-GO *Lo último dicho entre dientes*

-BUA HAY CARAJO!

Bruno al ver que esta muy lejos de la ventana y que tiene a una pony furiosa al frente,se dio a la fuga por la puerta,para luego ser perseguido por la empapada Giovann.

Al salir y ver la pony corre cual caballo de carreras,lo primero que se le ocurrio fue empesar a tirar todo lo de su alrededor,Muebles,Floreros,Sillas,Ponys sirvientas que por mala jugada tuvieron que salir justo al momento de la persecución...Todo siendo corrido o roto por la pegaso que al estar mojada no puede volar,las sirvientas pongamoles que solamente eran arrojadas a las habitaciones y por pura coincidencia caian a las camas seguras xD

Volviendo a la persecución y notando que todo lo que le tiraba a Giovann era casi inutil notando que poco la inmutaba,cruzando por otro pasillo,Bruno puso cuerpo a la puerta para ver si podia evitar que Giovann cruze...

-Dios si esto funciona!...te prometo que dejare de espiar a los ponys te lo juro!

-BRUUUUUNOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAARGH!

-NO PASARAS!

La puerta recibe un gran golpe mandando a Bruno al suelo y sin tardarse demaciado vuelve a la puerta para retenerla con mas fuerza,luego de unos gritos y golpes la Pony deja de golpear por un momento...De hay Bruno saca un espejo de mano y empieza a verse el cabello para luego tomarse una menta

-*me tomo el chicle* MMM Fresco

Extrañandoce por la ausencia de golpes y gritos,Bruno abre unos centimetros la puerta para asi poder visualisar que pasa...al hacerlo no a nadie ni nada...

-Uuuf al fin se canso

-TODAVIA NO!

Con grito vino acompañado de como Giovann atraviesa la ancha para dejando un "Hoyo-Giovann" con su forma en él,sin dispersarse el humo se ven los cascos de la pony tratar de agarrar a Bruno y el inmediatamente sale corriendo devuelta por el pasillo jadeando ya que un cascote le golpeo un muslo haciendole algo dificil el poder correr

-Vamos mierda! *golpeando mi propia pierna mientras huyo de la pony* ¡¿POR QUE NO ANDAS?!

-Es una pierna NO una maquina imbecil

Dando una mirada por atras,Bruno ve como Giovann sostiene en sus cascos una yegua sirvienta y la avienta a Bruno rompiendo un mueble

-Estas loca!

Emprendiendo devuelta una salida,El Guardia ve por una ventana a Celestia lo cual seria su unica salvación...

Con Giovann pisandole los talones,corrio hasta la puerta...con las manos temblorosas e miradas nerviosas logro desbloquearla pero

-Toma PENDEJO!

-AAW ¡ME MOJASTE DEVUELTA! *CRUZO LA PUERTA*

-Ven para aca que solo quiero charlar contigo!

-Ni en pedo!

Cruzando la puerta,Bruno se cae de una mini escalera y con Giovann a pocos metros de él,empieza a arrastrarse hacia Celestia pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido y ya tenia a la Pony al frente...

-Q-QUE ME HARAS?! -Hablando tembloroso por estar afuera-

-OJOJO Bruno,ya lo sabras y creeme que lo disfrutare mucho

-AAW CELESTIA VENTE PA KA!

Giovann tenia en sus cascos una roca para desmallarle al Bruno pero a punto de soltarla sobre el,misteriosamente se quedo inmovil...Bruno ante su maravillosa suerte se levanto ya sin miedo para hacercarse al rostro inmovil de Giovann

-JA ¡TOMA PERRA!

-*SE ESCUCHAN GRUNIDOS APESAR DE ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE CONGELADA*

-Bueno *me arremango los brazos* Hora de cobrar cuentas

-*Los ojos se me achican hasta ser casi puntitos*

-jejeje distruare mucho EST-

Al igual que la pony,a punto de golpearla se quedo detenido y tras quedar inmovil el recordo que antes de salir afuera,Giovann le avento un vaso de agua que eso explica del porque se encuentra al igual que ella

-*Pensando:Mierda...puto Giovann*

-*Me rio burlandome de la mala suerte de Bruno un poco aunque no tanto al tener el rostro congelado*

-*Pensando:Se que te estas riendo maldito hijo de perra* -Frunso el seño-

Bruno y Giovann estaban viendo literalmente a los ojos,ya que por la culpa de frio,asi es...Minutos despues de que ellos se quedaran helados...

La Princesa Luna estaba caminando en medio del frio y por culpa de una niebla no logro divisar bien a dos seres que estaban parados,y curiosa fue caminando hacia ellos...al estar cerca eran dos ponys besandoce

-Oh lo siento *me sonrojo* no era mi intención molestarlos en su intimidad

-Princesa,pudieras desviar tu mirada -Dijo el corsel con tono algo molesto,pero viendo que esta frente a la Princesa Luna-

-Si si Okey,ya me iba

Luna termino por desviar la mirada de los pony luego de unos pasos terminar por chocar contra "Bruno de Hielo" y hacerlo caer al suelo

-Auch! ¿pero mier-? ¿Guardia Humano?

La Princesa al chocarse con Bruno,hiso caerlo accidentalmente al suelo,en donde este daba gemidos de dolor,Luna uso su magia para levantarlo para luego examinarlo un poco junto a la que esta al lado

-¿que les sucedio? ¿tienen frio?

-*Doy vuelta mis ojos como diciendo "es en serio"*

-Ow perdón y ¿que tenemos aqui? *diriguiendome a la pony* ¿otra ves saliendo sin abrigo? UUUF ya parece que soy tu madre Giovann,bueno,vamos al castillo y les servire leche caliente para dejarlos en la fogata...(Pensado:Y luego me cuentan ¿que rayos hacian afuera sin abrigo y congelados?)

Bruno y Giovann concordaban con algo sin saberlo...Luna es muy buena apesar de no verse casi nunca

Llegando al castillo,Luna deja a Bruno en una esquina algo serca de una fogata y a Giovann en una cama tapada con muchas sabanas *Ambos congelados y con sus poses de pelea antes de golpearse,sin mencionar que Giovann aun sostiene la roca que iba a usar para golpear al Humano* momentos despues Luna llega con 3 tasas y los pone en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de cada uno de los antes mencionados y ella se queda con una,luego de esto los mira para ver como va el proceso de des-congelación siendo muy positivo viendo que Bruno o mejor conocido por ella como "El Humano" puede mover un poco los dedos,da una leve sonrisa y toma un sorbo del chocolate caliente seguido de prender una pantalla secreta al mismo tiempo que con su magia hace aparecer un mando de juegos,conectandola al objeto secreto,antes de jugar mira a ambos lados para ver si su hermana no esta rondeando las calles para luego confirmarlo,enciende la pantalla y se pone a jugar...

-Como me encanta no estar sola ¡a jugar!

Minutos despues...

-aaah...aaah...AAAAAH! AAW SHET YES!

Se muestra como Bruno recupera su movilidad,primero siendo sus manos usandolas para liberar el resto de su cuerpo,al finalizar lo primero que hiso es tomar unos sorbos del cholate caliente erizandole un poco los pelos de la piel por su anterior estado,se hacerco a la pony Giovann que aun estaba congelada,aunque sus pelos no tanto pero aun asi no se movia

-Oye,te libero pero tranquila

-*Pongo mis ojos en forma de enojo pero viendo que tardare mucho en hacerlo por mi cuenta los cierro en forma de afirmale que no lo hare*

-Esta bien pero mira que yo ya te conosco,no tanto pero si lo suficiente

Giovann persigue con sus ojos a Bruno el cual desaparecio de su vista al ponerse atras de la pony,Bruno agarro el vaso de chocolate y se lo tiro encima provocandole la reacción de dar un salto de aca al techo golpeandoce la cabeza y caer mal al suelo

-Uuuf no pense que esa chocolatada estaba tan fuerte jaja `^-^

-*Temblando un poco por el frio* Bru-Bruno s-se-seras!

-Uhm mejor echate un baño ya que estas toda pegajosa con la chocolatada que hay por tu cuerpo wey

-Por que tu me la echaste!

-Es verdad,tambien me preguntaba ¿a que hora llegaste? y que tal te fue con mi amigo

-¿._.? con que ignorando el tema ¿no men? ¡BUENO! me ire a asiar,no tardo y luego te explico de la vuelta a Ponyvill *Me doy media vuelta hacia un baño*

Al apenas dar unos pasos,Bruno nesecito decir lo siguiente,expresando algo no tan común en él

-Vaya que la amistad para tí es muy coriente y ¿por que me tomas confianza tan pronto?

-*me detengo y le presto atención* ¿que? sinceramente no entiendo tú pregunta?

-Me refiero a...apenas llegue yo al Castillo para asistir al trabajo de guardia y vos fuiste una de las primeras en darme la bienvenida,ademas de ser consideramente una "amiga"

-¿huh? Oye,recuerda que cuando llegaste,La Celestia misma me dijo al frente a tuyo y mio que debere de cuidarte el pellejo por unos dias en el castillo...solo sigo ordenes Humano,no lo tomes muy personal *Prosigo camino al baño*

-Okay G

El senorar de la puerta se hiso final,Bruno termino de tomarse el cocholate tibio en un saque y de hay aparecio Luna

-¿interrumpo algo?

-EH? Oh no no,no interrumpes nada ¿y...tú eres? -Pregunto Bruno aun no sabiendo a que alicornio tiene al frente-

-Soy la Princesa Luna,la Princesa de la noche claro

-Nop,no capto ese nombre de "Princesa" y ademas nunca te eh visto...aparte de que me sacaste a mi y a la otra guardia en medio del frio

-Pues que raro,yo si te eh visto

-Y como es que yo no?

-Respondiendo a tú pregunta,recuerdo verte con tú amigo "que tambien vino aqui hace un tiempo" irse al bosque everfree donde terminaron por entrar al antiguo castillo mio y de mi hermana Celestia

-¿en serio? Como es que nos has visto,aparte no habia ningun pony rondeando esos bosques ¿acaso eres illuminati o que?

-No...no aun...y no se si decirte esto,pero con mucha razón pude observarlos a ustedes desde la luna,puedo observalo TODO,en la noche claro

-Ja ja bien,supongo que tenemos a otro drogadicto por aqui jajaja no en serio tambien debes dejar las drogas -Contesto Bruno en forma bromista-

-Nisiquiera se que es eso y si te importa,debo continuar con mi juego *Despauso el juego*

-Fua,encima me ignoras...

Quedandoce sentado en un sillón,Bruno presencia por una ventana que afuera esta lloviendo y que apenas se puede ver lo que hay afuera,sin contar que hay una neblina algo espesa...Pasan los minutos y Giovann nisiquiera sale del baño...aaw esto esta recontra aburrido

Mi deseo no pedido se cumplio en ese instante,y la pony salio del baño luciendo su traje de guardia,aun es mejor no dar muchos detalles por Giovann es una de las ponys que si le pones la mirada encima ella te mira fijamente a los ojos como diciendo "Aun tienes el valor de seguir viendo?" cosa que la mayoria de las personas al resivir una mirada simplemente la ignoran pasando de largo pero este es uno de los pocos casos en donde la mirada...es un riesgo

-Jejey G (Pronunciado "Shy" "Ji" o "LLi" pero siempre tomando un acento de la "G") Te tardaste demaciado

-Bueno pues,uno siempre tiene que salir completo,ademas que esta la Princesa Luna por cierto ¿donde esta?

-*Le señalo donde esta*

-Uhm ¿que esta haciendo? Acaso!

La pony de la emoción le da una embestida a Luna dejando el Control en el aire por unos segundos siendo retomado por la pegaso la cual sus ojos se agrandaron viendo anciosa la pantalla directo al juego,al pasar esto la Guardia se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y desvia su mirada a donde esta la Princesa tirada y enojada,desvio su mirada a Bruno el cual se notaba en su expresión algo como "Oh mierda,viejo"

-GUARDIA!

-Si Princesa! *Giovann se pone recta frente a Luna*

-Como te atreves tú a empujar de esa manera a tu Princesa?! *Regañando la extrema actitud de la pony*

-Este emm *agacho mi cabeza* perdón Princesa...no fue mi intención averla molestado...

-VETE A TU PUESTO Y PIENSA EN LO QUE HAS ECHO *Hablando con la "VOZ REAL DE EQUESTRIA* TOMA ESTO COMO UNA ADVERTENCIA,PORQUE GOLPEAR A UNA PRINCESA COMO MINIMO TE LLEVARIAN DOS AÑOS AL CALABOZO...

Antes de cruzar la puerta Giovann se toma la conciencia y abandona la verguenza para decir lo siguiente

-Princesa...

-Que?

-Perdón por mi repentina acción solo es que...me emocione de ver visto ese aparato,si les soy cincera en la guardia no tenemos nada con que divernirnos aparte de hablar entre nosotros,y por eso mi emoción,les doy mis mas sinceras penas de una Guardia que trabaja bajo las ordenes de su hermana y ustes...bueno,me voy

Luna ve como la pony se va,mientras Bruno ante no ser literalmente nadie ante la Princesa,tambien observa...pone su mirada penosa en la Princesa la cual da una leve sonrisa y luego empieza a reirse *le zuzurra algo al oido a Bruno y el tambien empieza a reirse* luego ella ilumina su cuerno para transportar a la guardia triste devuelta a la cabaña...

-eh PERO QUE RAYOS! ¿huh?

-REACCIONA RAPIDO! *Luna le lanza un control a la guardia* ¿en serio te la creiste?

-Creer que? oh...osea que

-Aqui se puede jugar de a 2,Guardia,asi que tranquila,toma un asiento y veamos quien es la mejor en esto

-*El control me cae al rostro y desciende hasta mis cascos* AAW! ¿uhm? oh ya veo

Giovann va timidamente a hacia el lado de Luna,ya que en verdad le habra dolido la embestida que le dio por la emoción...al acomodarse al lado de ella,le da una timida mirada en lo que la Princesa se da cuenta y expresa

-JEY! Querida guardia,puedes jugar conmigo cuando se pueda,solo NO TE VAYAS A EMOCIONAR TANTO Y ME VALLAS A EMPUJAR POR ESA EMOCIÓN *VOZ REAL* ¿entendido?

-*Con mi melena hacia atras por el ensordesedor tono de la voz real* SI ENTENDI! *Me acomodo el cabello* Si entendi Princesa,jeje supongo que debi ver preguntado antes ¡AAW!

-OIGAN! ¿existe un tercer jugador?

Bruno se puso entre ellas dos en lo cual Luna y Giovann lo miran con una cara de (T-T) como interrumpiendo su escena

-Ok (;-;) ¡AAH! *Luna me lanzo un contro*

-Toma,solo no vayas a embestirme como tu amiga que ya me duele el hombro ¿entendido? *Giovann se sonroja un poco avergonzada ya que se refiere a ella*

-POR SUPUESTO AMIGO! *Le golpeo el hombro a Luna*

-AH! *me froto el hombro con mi casco y le doy una mirada molesta al humano*

-Jeje ¿sorry? *Luna pone una mirada aun mas molesta* Ok...A JUGAR!

Luna termino por dar un grunido de enfado porque Bruno ignoraba su molestia,miro a la guardia la cual solo se limito a levantar los hombros como "uhm?" *mientras ponia una cara de :T* Procurando tomarle poca importancia solamente apreto "STAR"...Luna mira a ambos acompañantes y con tono desafiante dice

-Muy bien chicos...esto se pondra intenso *Risa de determinación*

A la mañana siguiente...

Cruzando los cestos del jardin,entre unas yerbas malas estaba tirado el Humano el cual apenas por el sonar del agua que provenia de una fuente,apenas fue capaz de levantarse notando que esta en un lugar muy floreado...que paso ayer? eso es lo unico que se pregunta a si mismo,al levantarse siente su cuerpo muy pero MUY PESADO tanto que apena puede levantarse en sus piernas,al caminar unos miseros pasos se cayo al suelo manchandoce con tierra de unas flores dando un insulto al aire por su caida,se levanto devuelta pero esta vez procurando sostenerse de la fuenta,al darle la vuelta noto que hay esta Luna inconciente o dormida,solo por verle la cara tremendamente cansada...

-Luna psss Luna arriba *le empiezo a mover la cara* ¡LUNA!...esta no me escucha

Al estar dormida Bruno se saca una selfie con Luna dormida,lo guardia y de hay se pone la mano al mentón pensando en ¿que mi##da hago para levantarla?

-Como ustedes mas o menos me llaman simio pues ¡aqui ta su simio!

Bruno le da una patada al cuerpo de Luna la cual como reacción da un grito y un hechizo al aire que termino impactando en la cara de Bruno y convirtiendole la cara en una naranja

-¿UHM? *Me toco la cara* ¡¿UHM?! ¡¿AAAAAAAAAH?! ¡UHM AHM AAAAAAHM! *Bruno tocandoce la cara hecha fruta*

-AARGH! ¡¿HUMANO?! ¿que haces en mi pieza?...puedes tranquilizarte un poco?

-*Le doy una mirada* ¿ehm? ajam jum UHM! *El humano haciendo señas con su mano señalando su cabeza echa naranja* ¡UUHM!

-Que dices? oh ya veo...¡que haces en mi pieza diablos!

-*Bruno da vueltas en si,señalando todo el lugar*

-Jajaja te ves gracioso haciendo eso y ¿como te llamo ahora?...BruNA,NaranBruno ¿Humano cabeza de naranja? ¿BruJo? ya sabes,Bru-no y naran-jo...aunque lo de JO no tiene ningun sentido "Brunaranja" jaja...Brunaranja

-AJAM JIM AAAAAAAAARGHT! NOW! *Aun señalando mi cara diciendole que me arregle el rostro*

-Ooow serto...Humano...me temo que no te lo podre solucionar...ese hechizo salio de la nada aparte es tan sencillo que ya me lo olvide...es como tan facil que ya ni le tome importancia -Luna se explicaba con algo de preocupación viendo como el humano no puede hablar mas que sonidos como UHM,EHM,AAWWW e otras palabras con "J"-

-uhm?...UHM! ¡aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW! *Snif* ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! -Bruno gritando por la desesperación de no tener ayuda-

-ay no seas llorón,de seguro te encontraremos una solución a "tu problema" pero primero tenemos que ir con mi hermana y de hay...¿estas...llorando jugo de naranja? .Expreso Luna con rareza viendo al Humano taparse la cara con las manos*

-*Snif* waaaaaaaaaa! ¿uhm? Juguhm ehm...aaaw *golpeo el suelo*

-Tranquilo,quedate aqui que yo ire a buscar a Celestia y no escupas nada,supongo que tenemos que buscarte un lugar tranquilo y -INTERRUMPIDA-

-UHM RAAAAAAAAAAW! *Señalandole una salida para que se vaya por Celestia*

-Si si comprendo pero tranquilizate un poco ¡¿QUIERES?! *Emprendo viaje*

Brunaranja se quedo solo,ya sin Luna la cual fue por ayuda y en eso el se pregunta en su mente...¿donde esta Giovann?

Fin del 4 capitulo

-CAPITULO CENTRADO DESDE LA NOCHE DE "KEIN,CARNE Y RARITY" Y A LA MAÑANA DE "CAIDAS DE GRAVEDAD" DEL FIC "TRAVESIA EN EQUESTRIA"

Espero les haya gustado este cap que por sierto no es uno de los mas largos y profundos que eh escrito,pues este fic esta mas sentrado en si,talves un gran porcentaje en el humor,mayormente visto en este capitulo,y bueno,sinceramente yo no le veo mucha vida a este fic/verción pero si seran asi de cortos los capitulos los terminare casi rapidos,bueno aqui tienen el cap prometido cosa que es muy raro que actualize este fic

NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES DE "Virus Dimencional":Nose si avisarles amigos pero esa historia,apesar ver la escrito cuando tenia media experiencia en los fics no ah atraido a muchos lectores,ni tampoco con algunos de los trailers colgados en mi canal de YOUTUBE asi que lo dare por cancelado ya que sin visitas ni reviews no hay produccion cosa que tambien podria pasar con este y con mi mayor obra literaria hasta ahora de "Travesia en Equestria" (apesar de ser un completo inexperto en escribirla fue la que mayor exito tiene hasta ahora...8 views en el ultimo capitulo en todo este tiempo hasta ahora? OH JODER!) asi que los reviews son lo unico que me mantienen a flote

Asi que mi estancia en Fanfiction depende de un hilo,un seguidor mejor dicho que hasta ahora,es el unico que se atreve a darme alientos desde nose donde pero aun asi continuo...no es muy facil hacer esto y mas si es que tienes un canal de hacer videos de MLP tambien,de echo deje de hacer videos por esto...vaya invercion ¿eh?

En fin,no les matare a ustedes con problemas que no les interesa y mas aun que directamente casi nadie leera esto...asi que podria usarlo como un tomador de nota

Asi que hare una ahora

Mañana:Ir a comer galletas antes de que se levanten todos xD

Hasta luego amigos y no se les olvide dejar un review si quieres que siga creando contenido asi,pulsale a favoritos y compartelo con tus amigos Bronys si quieres...eso me ayudaria mucho

Desde su aqui en donde la hora son como las 1:30 de la madruga (que porcierto acostumbro a subir caps desde altas horas de la noche :v)

Les ah escrito "TeMB" (Todo el Mundo Brony.f) y les desea...Buenas noches


End file.
